plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Stages of Infection
Stages of Infection are a feature in Plague Inc. It shows images to represent how the disease effects its hosts. Standard In the standard plague types mobile version, it shows red cells in a petri dish. They gradually grow larger when the disease is evolved. However, in Plague Inc Evolved, it shows a model of the plague that gradually multiplies when the disease is evolved. They can be found here. SP S1.png IMG_0322.PNG|Stage 1 IMG_0323.PNG|Stage 2 IMG_0324.PNG|Stage 3 IMG_0325.PNG|Stage 4 IMG_0326.PNG|Stage 5 (Final Stage) Neurax Worm In the Neurax Worm DLC, it shows the development of the worm's tendrils, and which parts of the brain they control. Brain_00_off@2x.png|Stage 1 Brain_01_off@2x.png|Stage 2 Brain_02_off@2x.png|Stage 3 Brain_03_off@2x.png|Stage 4 Brain_04_off@2x.png|Stage 5 Brain_05_off@2x.png|Stage 6 Brain_06_off@2x.png|Final Stage Necroa Virus In the Necroa Virus DLC, it shows the development of the host to its eventual zombie state. The stages are shown below: MRI_stage01@2x.png|Stage 1 MRI_stage02@2x.png|Stage 2 MRI_stage03@2x.png|Stage 3 MRI_stage04@2x.png|Stage 4 MRI_stage05@2x.png|Stage 5 MRI_stage06@2x.png|Stage 6 MRI_stage07@2x.png|Final Stage (mobile) Simian Flu In the Simian Flu DLC, it shows the evolution of apes and humans, and how they switch places in nature. 851-2014-07-28-33-Human-Ape-effect.jpg|Teaser Petridish_human1@2x.png|Stage 1 (Human) Petridish_human2@2x.png|Stage 2 (Human) Stage 22.png|Stage 3 (Human) Stage 33.png|Stage 4 (Human) Petridish_human3@2x.png|Stage 5 (Human) Petridish_human4@2x.png|Final Stage (6) (Human) Petridish_ape1@2x.png|Stage 1 (Ape) Petridish_ape2@2x.png|Stage 2 (Ape) Petridish_ape3@2x.png|Stage 3 (Ape) Petridish_ape4@2x.png|Final Stage (Ape) Shadow Plague In the Shadow Plague DLC, it shows the development of the host to its vampiric state. The stages are shown below: Stage 1.png|Stage 1 (Shadow Plague) Stage 2.png|Stage 2 (Shadow Plague) Stage 3.png|Stage 3 (Shadow Plague) |-| PC = Standard In the standard plague types mobile version, it shows red cells in a petri dish. They gradually grow larger when the disease is evolved. However, in Plague Inc Evolved, it shows a model of the plague that gradually multiplies when the disease is evolved. They can be found here. Neurax Worm In the Neurax Worm DLC, it shows the development of the worm's tendrils, and which parts of the brain they control. 11.png|Stage 1 (Plague Inc: Evolved) 22.png|Stage 2 (Plague Inc: Evolved) 33.png|Stage 3 (Plague Inc: Evolved) 44.png|Stage 4 (Plague Inc: Evolved) 55a.png|Stage 5 (Plague Inc: Evolved) 66.png|Stage 6 (Plague Inc: Evolved) 77.png|Final Stage (Plague Inc: Evolved) Necroa Virus In the Necroa Virus DLC, it shows the development of the host to its eventual zombie state. The stages are shown below: 111.png|Stage 1 (Plague Inc: Evolved) 222.png|Stage 2 (Plague Inc: Evolved) 333.png|Stage 3 (Plague Inc: Evolved) 444.png|Stage 4 (Plague Inc: Evolved) 555.png|Stage 5 (Plague Inc: Evolved) NecroaPlagueincevolvedfinalstage.png|Final Stage (6) (Plague Inc: Evolved) Simian Flu In the Simian Flu DLC, it shows the evolution of apes and humans, and how they switch places in nature. 851-2014-07-28-33-Human-Ape-effect.jpg|Teaser Petridish_human1@2x.png|Stage 1 (Human) Petridish_human2@2x.png|Stage 2 (Human) Stage 22.png|Stage 3 (Human) Stage 33.png|Stage 4 (Human) Petridish_human3@2x.png|Stage 5 (Human) Petridish_human4@2x.png|Final Stage (6) (Human) Petridish_ape1@2x.png|Stage 1 (Ape) Petridish_ape2@2x.png|Stage 2 (Ape) Petridish_ape3@2x.png|Stage 3 (Ape) Petridish_ape4@2x.png|Final Stage (Ape) Shadow Plague In the Shadow Plague DLC, it shows the development of the host to its vampiric state. The stages are shown below: Stage 1.png|Stage 1 (Shadow Plague) Stage 2.png|Stage 2 (Shadow Plague) Stage 3.png|Stage 3 (Shadow Plague) Trivia * The Shadow Plague, at three separate stages, has the lowest number of development stages of any plague. * The Neurax Worm and Necroa Virus, at seven separate stages, have the most development stages of any plague. The latter is only true in the mobile version of the game; the Neurax Worm remains the disease with the most development stages in Evolved. Category:Necroa Virus Category:Simian Flu Category:Content Category:Neurax Worm